


Keeping Warm

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jesse McCree [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr anon: How about McCree and his s/o are on a mission and it's somewhere really cold (like, Siberia or something) and the s/o is struggling to stay warm so cue McCree offering to keep s/o warm because he's a natural heater? (And gives great cuddles, too.)





	

Staying overnight before the mission started, in the northernmost part of Iceland was not your idea, nor was it Jesse’s. You had seen the scowl on his face when Commander Morrison told you both to get there the night before so you could easily ambush whatever Talon was moving the next morning. Neither of you were built for the cold, and you wondered why he’d chosen you and Jesse for this mission. 

 

It was far below zero now, and even within the heated tent you still shivered as you played cards with your partner. You kept your hands and cards beneath the blanket, listening to the wind howl outside. Thankfully it wasn’t snowing, but the clear weather somehow made it even colder. And while Jesse had done just as much complaining as you had about the weather, he wasn’t shivering at all. In fact, he looked completely comfortable sitting across from you, under his own blanket with his hands ungloved and visible. You glared at his fingers, wondering why they weren’t turning blue.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were either trying to X-Ray my cards or light them on fire,” Jesse said with a drawl. He grinned at you as your eyes raised to meet his. 

 

You grimaced. “A fire would be nice.” All you had was a very low lamp to light the area, casting a dim orange glow around the tent. You couldn’t risk anything more than that, for fear of being spotted.

 

“If you’re cold I’m more than happy to help,” he stated. He set his cards down, lifting his left arm to reveal his serape beneath. Arching his brows at you when you didn’t move, he said, “It’ll be warmer if we sit together.”

 

Dropping your cards and completely forgetting about the game you shuffled over to Jesse. Only when he started pulling at the blanket around your shoulders did you pull back. “Nu-uh, I need every blanket I can get.”

 

“Would you trust me?” he asked. “How long have we been working together? Long enough that I know you sleep with three blankets on the base.”

 

You pouted and shrugged. “The base gets cold.”

 

“And who brought you those blankets because he noticed you constantly layering up?”

 

“You did. Although I’m pretty sure you only brought me those blankets because you were tired of me sleeping in sweaters and pants.”

 

“So why don’t you let me do my thing now?” Jesse gave you a smile and a shrug.

 

Reluctantly, you allowed him to push the blanket from your shoulders. He lifted his serape over his head and before you could even start to complain he threw it over your head. It mussed your hair, but as soon as the fabric was on you you felt the residual body heat from Jesse. It gave you goosebumps, the sudden warmth sinking into your skin. Jesse then pulled your blanket back up, wrapping it around you and yanking you closer to him. You pressed your hands to his chest to keep from losing your balance with the sudden movement and found he wasn’t cold at all. “Damn, you’re hot.”

 

“Thanks, darlin’,” he said with a chuckle, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

 

You rolled your eyes, too distracted by his body heat to give him a comeback. Instead you found your arms going around his waist, your face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. You felt him gulp, his posture growing rigid. You sighed. “So warm. How are you so warm? It’s like negative thirty out here.”

 

“If you’re that cold I’m sure there’s something else we could do to keep warm,” he said, his chin coming down to press against your skin, “and pass the time.”

 

“I’m pretty sure Jack said no funny business before we left,” you stated.

 

“Nothing funny about what I’m thinking.” His voice was low as his fingertips began to play with the edge of your jacket. “Besides, you always do what Jack says?”

 

You looked up at him and pressed your lips to his. You were tempted to accept his offer, because there was nothing could make your skin burn like Jesse’s hands on you. But when you parted you said, “I do tend to follow orders. And if Talon finds us I don’t want to be naked running around Iceland. Do you?”

 

Jesse’s lips frowned against your own. “You do know how to ruin a mood, kitten.”

 

You shrugged and cuddled close to him, your hands slipping beneath his shirt. He flinched. “Gah! Are those your fingers? They’re like icicles!”

 

You giggled. “Good thing you’re like a furnace then, huh?”

 

Trying to relax his posture Jesse hooked his robotic arm beneath your knees and pulled you into his lap before adjusting the blankets. You couldn’t feel the cold anymore as he grumbled about his rejection and cursing Jack for putting him in this situation. You let out a contented sigh, your face resting against Jesse’s neck. His grip on you tightened, his cheek now resting against your crown.

The wind continued to howl into the night and eventually the single light you had died out. You didn’t notice either of these things, or the cold, safely wrapped in Jesse’s arms.


End file.
